


Cake

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Series: Sweet Tooth [9]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Mallory spilled cake on Michael.





	1. Chapter 1

Shit, shit, shit, shit!!! Mallory was in trouble, the blue eyes of Cordelia's guest was on her with an intensity of a raging sun, she should not have run at speed with a plate of cake in her hand, now that said cake is decorating the young man's clothes. 

"I'm sorry, shit, sorry, I'll get them washed,'' Mallory said in panic as she tried to wipe the frosting off the young man's blazer. The young man grabbed hold of Mallory's hand to stop her, she tried to yanked her hand from his grasp but his grip was tight enough that she was sure that it would bruise. 

"Michael, let go of her". Cordelia shouted, Michael glared at Cordelia before letting go of Mallory's hands, then she continued, "Give her your blazer and she'll clean it up for you". Michael reluctantly removed it and handed it to Mallory. Mallory kept apologizing when he handed her the blazer. 

* * *

Mallory returns the blazer to Michael in front of his room after few days. When Michael took it back, he again grabbed Mallory's hand. "What will you do to make up for this mess?" He asked her. 

Mallory was shocked at his question and the way his hand was gently wrapped around hers, unlike before. "I already cleaned that stupid blazer, what else do you want me to do?". She stared at him in challenge. 

Michael's face looked like he was contemplating, but still holding on to Mallory's hand, was he caressing her hand, she wanted to look to be sure, but she maintained eye contact with him. But then, his face became closer and closer, until his lips landed on hers, after a few seconds that felt like hours, Michael lets her go and licks his lips "Now, we're even", then he shuts his door. 

Mallory's legs gave out from the shock and she sat there, in front of Michael's door, she wasn't sure what had just happened. It took her a couple of more minutes before Mallory finally finds the strength to stand up and leave. 

Michael on the other hand laid down on his bed with a goofy grin on his face, Mallory's lips was sweeter than any cake in the world. He remembers his blazer and smelled it, it smells like her now. 

Who would have thought that a cake on his clothes would make him think of the girl who was holding it. At first, he was just angry, so his eyes would follow her around whenever they were both in the same room, which was almost all the time since she was Cordelia's top student and also in the running for the Supremacy. However, little by little, he sees more and more of her, he no longer stares at her in anger, but with pure curiosity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I dunno what happened, this was supposed to be a crack but it turned pure fluff.


	2. Ice Cream

Ever since Michael kissed Mallory, she tried her best to avoid him, every time she sees him, he gives her this soft smile that makes her blush that she can't help but turn away. Honestly, it was annoying, she didn't know what his motivations are, she can't read him. Well, she can't really look at him long enough to actually read him, her embarrassment wins almost all the time. She remembers his soft lips and the soft moan he let out when they kissed. 

* * *

Ever since Michael kissed Mallory, whenever they meet, he would smile at her, but she would just look away with a hint of blush on her cheeks. Michael is confused, he doesn't know what to feel, should he be proud that he can make her blush, or should he be annoyed that she is avoiding him. Frustrated, he devised a plan to talk to her alone. 

When Mallory was with the other witches, Michael "bumped" into Mallory with a cone of ice cream. While everyone was stunned at what had happened, Michael immediately grabbed Mallory and excused them that he'll help clean the mess on her dress. 

Michael dragged Mallory to the bathroom, when he locked the door, she finally snapped and slapped him when he tried to clean the ice cream stain on her dress. 

“What the fuck was that for?” Michael shouted while holding on to his cheek that was starting to ache, for a small girl, Mallory has one heck of a slap. 

“And what the fuck is this Michael, first you’re angry I got cake on you, then you kissed me, then you kept looking at me with a stupid smile, and now you ruined my dress, what is it the fuck you want Langdon!”, Mallory shouted back at him. 

Michael grabbed Mallory by the shoulders and pushed her against the closed door, then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. At first, Mallory tried to push him away, but Michael grabbed her hands to hold her down, then slowly, she stopped fighting back. Michael lets go of her hands to lift her small form so she could be at the same height as him and Mallory wrapped her legs around his torso for support and her hand was on his hair so she could kiss him deeper. 

When both had run out of breath. Michael placed his forehead against Mallory’s and looked her straight in her brown eyes. “You,'' he said, then gave her a peck on her lips, “I just want you”. 

* * *

Unknown to the new lovers, the other witches that was with Mallory, was outside the bathroom door, pushing each other trying to listen in on their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really gonna make a chapter 2, but ellebelle's idea of Michael spilling something on Mallory was just too cute not to write. 🤗
> 
> Also, Michael lives for the dramatics, you know he could have just talked to Mallory normally, but our boy is dramatic as fuck 😂😂😂


End file.
